For Her
by Psyste
Summary: The history of the Red Viper Oberyn Martell
1. Chapter 1

_Oberyn Martell has always fascinated me as a character. My favourite chapter in ASOS is his duel with The Mountain, especially when he erupted in an explosion of rage and passion for his sister. After all he had the "unbeatable" Mountain defeated yet his rage took over and causes a mistake that cost him his life. Clearly despite the many years since her death, he still carried these huge feelings and it was great to read (as I hope it will be great to see in the TV series in Season 4). I've tried to tie in his anger and feelings about Elia with his "formidable reputation" that Tyrion briefly discusses when he greets the Red Viper at Kings Landing in ASOS._

_Rating = T (language & violence)_

_Disclaimer – If you recognise it then GRRM owns it._

For Her

Chapter 1

292AL

To those watching he fought like the Warrior himself. He slithered through the battlefield, avoiding the corpses and focusing on his next target. His spear was thrust with absolute precision and resulted in instant death to whatever was on the receiving end. Should his spear be snapped in battle then he would draw his longsword and continue the carnage, albeit at much shorter range. He had fought in countless battles for the Second Sons and his skill with any blade was surpassed by no-one within the company, even the Titan's Bastard.

After battle he would drink and find a bed mate for the night. With his sharp tongue and every sharper looks, he did not lack for attention and he would often be seen taking a serving wench, a Lords daughter or even a squire to his tent. His fellow sellswords often wondered if he needed a companion in order to sleep. If alone, they wondered, do the faces of the hundreds of people he has killed haunt his dreams?

What they didn't know is that Oberyn Martell didn't remember anyone he killed. They could have two heads like Maelys the Monstrous and he would not have noticed. The rage he carried with him on the battlefield was reserved for a few men and it was their faces he saw in every man he slayed. A tall one was Clegane, a short one was Lorch, an old one was Tywin Lannister and a young one was Robert Baratheon, the Usurper. He never forgot those faces and they never left his thoughts ever since he was exiled.

9 years earlier 283AL

"I don't care about the size of their forces, I'd take a Dornishman over any Northerner, Baratheon or fucking Lannister any day."

Doran stood expressionless. "They outnumber us nearly 10 to 1 brother, it would be complete folly."

Oberyn stopped pacing the room and through clenched teeth hissed "Is it only me who cares about her and what happened to her? You know what happened to them all, I know you hear the little birds sent by the Spider just as I do, and it was brutal. Those Lannister cunts murdered her and her kids. To die like that..."

"I grieve brother, I truly do, but I would not risk plunging Dorne into a war we cannot win for revenge. I know Elia wouldn't wa-"

"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS. I WOULD DIE TEN THOUSAND DEATHS FOR HER!"

Oberyn turned as he screeched and faced his elder brother. Doran stood there and drank from his cup. His face still did not reflect any emotion. Oberyn wanted to shake him and shake him till he woke up and saw what they had to do for her. Since the raven had arrived with news of her death, Oberyn had done nothing but plan for war. He had contacted all the great houses of Dorne, commanding their soldiers to mobilise. He received no response from any house, great or small. When a message came from Varys informing him of the exact nature of her death, he personally rode to Godsgrace to rally the troops only to find he was not welcome inside the city. The same occurred at Salt Shore and he was ready to ride to Hellholt until Lord Gargalen personally informed him that Doran had sent word to all of Dorne that Oberyn was trying to raise them to fight and he expressly forbid it. As the ruling prince of Dorne they had to follow his command. Oberyn immediately took to his horse and returned to Sunspear to confront Doran.

"Oberyn, I will never claim I was as close to Elia as you were, the age difference prevented that. But never believe I didn't love her, just as I love you. But the time for revenge is not now. The new hand of the king is on his way with the bones of your uncle and I mean to negotiate peace with him."

"I have a better idea." Oberyn responded "Instead I'm going to fuck Lord Arryn then I'll cut his head off and send it to the Usurper. Make sure you don't get in the way or your head will roll too."

He stepped towards Doran with his hand on the hilt of his dagger but found the way blocked by the swift movement of Areo Hotah who held his axe in both hands. Oberyn looked deep into the Captain's eyes but he did not flinch. Oberyn had heard this man was quick and deadly, he wondered if he could swing that axe quicker than he could free his dagger and plunge it into his neck.

Doran spoke up "Areo, Oberyn, back down."

Immediately Areo stepped backwards and moved to the side of Doran, but he didn't move his hands from his axe Oberyn noticed.

Doran spoke eventually "I have vengeance in mind brother, believe me but now is not the time. Our enemies are at their strongest, we need time to weaken them and strengthen us. I need you to control your rage for now and I promise that when the time is right you can unleash it all on all of them. Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch, The Lannisters, Robert Baratheon - you can destroy them all and no-one will stop you. But only when the time is right. Can you control yourself?"

Oberyn stared at the floor and quietly responded "I don't know I can Brother."

Doran took a long look at Oberyn then spoke up. "I will book passage for you to the Free Cities. You need time, I need time, our enemies need time. I will send for you when your rage can be unleashed, until then do not return to Westeros."


	2. Chapter 2

_Rating = T (language and violence)_

_Disclaimer – If you recognise it then GRRM owns it._

For Her

Chapter 2

292AL

The Second Sons marched across the Disputed Lands towards Myr. Mero had informed them that they had fulfilled their contract and they were going to collect their payment from the Magisters. Oberyn permitted himself a wry smile at the announcement; he thought they were fighting the hired swords of Myr, not as them. Not that it matters to him, he just kills whatever they put in front of him.

As they crossed the flats towards Myr, Oberyn rode alone towards the back of the column. He was left to himself as always, anyone who had tried to talk to him previously had been dismissed with a stinging barb or a threat of sex, violence or both. He was glad to ride alone, it gave him time to think.

His thoughts always dwelt on her. He thought he would miss Westeros but he has had no desire to return since he left, knowing she wasn't there anymore. Over the years he had forgotten every detail of her - her smile, her eyes, her laugh. However the memory of the way she made him feel was ingrained on his soul and always would be. All the details of her face, voice and laugh were long since replaced by a rage, a desire to eviscerate those who harmed her. Clegane, Lorch, Lannister, Usurper. The names brought the bile from his stomach to his mouth. Trying to keep her memory pure and away from the rage in his mind was hard at first but became impossible eventually till it won out. It hurt Oberyn to know he had completely lost these memories of her but he reassured himself constantly he would see her again when he died. Besides he will use this rage effectively when Doran calls for his return. Until then it was an obvious choice to become a sellsword. It let him release his rage without fear of ending up in chains. He had tried to control it and had succeeded for years but, after a minor disagreement in a tavern in Pentos resulted in 2 dead, even Oberyn knew he would not be able to control himself any longer. He signed with the Second Sons the next day. That was 3 years ago.

His thoughts drifted to his brother. He had not spoken to him in years, either in flesh or by letter. The last letter was 5 years ago and instructed him to go to Braavos where he signed a secret pact promising marriage between Viserys and Arianne thus uniting Dragon and Sun once again. Once the girl Daenerys was of age, she would be married to a horselord in exchange for his army and the combined might of Targaryen, Martell and Dothraki would retake the iron throne. He longed for this day, though looking at the frightened little girl he wondered whether she would survive a marriage to any warrior, never mind a Khal. As for Viserys, he did not care for the cocky little whelp. Oberyn was sure he heard the boy refer to himself as "The Dragon" but couldn't be sure. He did not comment on this to anyone however, "After all, we will all be bowing to this little shit one day" he thought at the time.

The word "dragon" brought up memories of Rhaegar. Oberyn still struggled with his rage towards the man and maybe it was the resemblance of Rhaegar that tainted his view of the boy dragon. When she told him of her betroval to Rhaegar years ago, Oberyn told her he wasn't good enough and would disappoint her both intellectually and in their private chambers. She merely smiled at him, ruffled his hair and told him "He is a good man with a soft heart. I'm sure we will grow to love each other."

Oberyn was at the Citadel studying for his silver link when word reached him of her humiliation at Harrenhal. Oberyn immediately left the Citadel, punching Archmaester Ebrose on the way out as he tried to stop him leaving, and headed straight for Kings Landing to confront Rhaegar. He was intercepted by Ser Tanton Fossoway at Cider Hall who had received a raven which asked him to return to Sunspear. He assumed it was from Doran but he learned it was from Her. After all who knew him better? She had anticipated his response and sent word all over the Reach through Her ladies in waiting to stop Oberyn and send him back to Dorne. He obeyed and returned to Sunspear, only to find that the start of Robert's rebellion meant he was a virtual hostage in Dorne with his brother as the mad king made sure they knew she was to remain at the Red Keep with him. The place she died...

When he learned that Rhaegar's location throughout the rebellion was the Tower of Joy in Dorne, Oberyn punched a hole through a stable door at Sunspear. "The silver haired coward was in MY kingdom fucking his wolf whore whilst Dornish men fought for his kingdom and She was trapped at Kings Landing until her grotesque death!" he had raged at the time.

Oberyn gripped the reign on his horse tightly to stop his chest exploding at the memory. "I'll get to kill the others but I will have to wait for the afterlife for Rhaegar to meet my blade." he thought to himself.

Oberyn left the column and galloped ahead of the Company. He couldn't wait any longer than necessary to arrive at Myr, he needed to fuck something.


	3. Chapter 3

_All feedback welcome_

_Rating = T (language and violence)_

_Disclaimer – If you recognise it then GRRM owns it._

Chapter 3

295AL

"So you wish us to transport and protect your cargo from Norvos to the port at Braavos?"

"Yes, for the agreed price."

"About that High Magister," responded Oberyn, "there will unfortunately be a slight increase in light of the nature of your cargo."

"Now wai-"

Oberyn cut him off "An increase of 10,000 gold dragons. That brings the total cost of our deal to 80,000 gold dragons. Now before you say anything, I would consider the following. I know what you want to transport, I know where it is going, I know what it is worth and, from our discussions today, I know how much you need this cargo to sail to Westeros on time. Considering all I know, 10,000 extra is a bargain. And that is without even mentioning you are hiring the best mercenary company in all of Essos - the Coiled Serpents."

The High Magister looked stunned and simply said "Yes."

"Excellent. My men will be ready on the morrow, please ensure the caravans are ready to be moved to Braavos at sun set. Pleasure to do business with you High Magister"

Oberyn extended his arm and shook the man's hand. When the High Magister went to release, Oberyn pulled him close and whispered "If you break the deal in any way you will learn that the bite of Red Viper and his Coiled Serpents is quick and deadly."

Oberyn walked out of the council chambers and smiled. The negotiations went as expected. Strangely Oberyn found the negotiations an enjoyable activity. He forged a yellow gold link for economics whilst at the Citadel and never thought he would ever use it again once he left, yet here he was applying the principles he learned from Archmaester Ryam in dealings all over the Free cities.

He left the Second Sons 2 years ago. Thanks to the reputation of Mero, no-one would hire them and the Company was forced to camp near Qohor, on the edge of the Dothraki Sea, and wait whilst Mero and his generals plotted and schemed. Eventually Oberyn grew tired of waiting, gathered his things and left. Mero went to stop him leaving but soon backed down when he stared into the slits of his eyes and saw no quarter. Rather than join the Windblown or any other he started his own mercenary company, the Coiled Serpents. They have a small membership of nearly 150 men but they are a tough, merciless group. And they had to be or they would not survive the contracts that Oberyn accepts for his Company. Their reputation throughout Essos was of a mercenary company that accepted any job for the right price. Nothing was turned down for being too dangerous.

Oberyn enjoyed being Commander of the company. It wasn't the additional golden dragons that lined his pockets nor the respect he received from his men, he liked the feeling of being in control. He had led the Coiled Serpents into the mouth of Hell on numerous occasions. They had fought a wide Dothraki horde, outnumbered 5 to 1, on behalf of Volantis alongside the Tiger Cloaks, defended the Flatland orchards from bandits who rode Shadowcats, transported goods down the Rhoyne under constant attack from river pirates and even clashed with the Iron Fleet in the port of Lys. Throughout each of these contracts Oberyn had to remain in control. If he didn't then he wouldn't be alive to avenge her when Doran called for him. Some of his men thought he had a death wish but Oberyn knew better. The greater the danger, the less he dwelt on her, the less he was overcome by rage and the more he felt in control of his mind. He still pictured their faces in the men he killed - Clegane, Lorch, Lannister, Usurper - but he had no time to dwell on them as the situation was normally too perilous. He also believed he was more deadly in battle when in control, his spear thrust felt quicker and more accurate. Whilst fighting for the Son's he left the battle covered in blood of his foes, now they didn't get near enough.

Oberyn moved through the city and entered into a marketplace. He wandered through, admiring the beautiful silks and materials. He thought of Ellaria, pregnant with their fourth child, and decided to commission a seamstress to create something beautiful for her for when she gives birth. He met Ellaria in Pentos when she toured the free cities with her father Lord Uller. He had her that very night and she has been his paramour ever since, visiting him in Essos regularly. Oberyn didn't understand the concept of marriage and felt it a falsehood. He often wondered whether seeing how Rhaegar treated her prevented himself from ever entertaining the idea of a marriage. He will never know, however Ellaria understood him and what he felt for her was as near as he could ever get to marital love. He still took others to the bed, even during Ellaria's visits to him from Dorne, but she enjoyed their games and it was only his seed she ever received.

His eyes were drawn to an alchemists table at the market. He surveyed the various bottles and jars on display. Since his first novices attempt when he was a boy and wanted to make a point to Lord Yronwood, Oberyn had always held an interest in poison. Over the years he had experimented with it and his blades were always coated in his latest concoction. He had also used the teachings from Archmaester Marwyn whilst forging his Valyrian steel ring during his time at the Citadel to attempt to blend magic with poison in order to create something truly deadly.

A bottle caught his eye. "Manticore venom?" he asked the alchemist.

"Yes Sir, straight from Qarth."

"Is it potent?"

"Oh yes Sir. Once in the body it causes extreme pain and agony until death, and death is guaranteed Sir. Two drops into a man's broth wi-"

"I'll take the bottle. Name your price"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – If you recognise it then GRRM owns it._

Chapter 4

298AL

The men did not salute him as he walked by but Oberyn did not need them to. He knew he was their commander, their leader, and so did they. The Coiled Serpents had just finished a contract with Myr and were camped on the outskirts of the city whilst Oberyn reviewed the latest offers of work. The company currently stood at nearly 250 men and each was in a good mood after being paid for their latest contract. Whores were walking through the camp selling themselves, a Northman was wrestling a Tyroshi on a wager and someone had even found a case of Arbor wine which was being consumed at a ferocious rate.

As Oberyn entered his tent he knew he wasn't alone. He could smell her.

"Hello my Prince"

"Ellaria." He responded, "I was not expecting a visit from you for some time. What has happened? Are the girls well?"

She embraced him. "They are at the Water Gardens with your brother, they all grow stronger every day."

"Then why are you here Ellaria? I assume it is not just to lay with me" Oberyn asked, staring deep into her eyes.

She smiled "I bring your word from Prince Doran. Robert the Usurper is dead. You are to return to Westeros, the time for vengeance will be upon us soon and your brother wants you in Dorne ready."

"Dead? How?" he queried

A voice came from behind him, "Gored by a boar whilst hunting. A fat pig killed by a fat pig. Poetic really."

Oberyn turned and faced his daughter Nymeria.

"Father"

"Nymeria" He kissed her cheek and stood back. He had not seen her in nearly 10 years but he recognised her immediately. She had inherited her mother's beauty but his eyes.

She spoke up " Forgive my lateness. It has been a long journey and I liked the look of one of your sellswords."

Oberyn smiled, she was his daughter in spirit too "Nothing to forgive child, it was good of your to accompany Ellaria from Dorne. She is too rare a beauty to travel unprotected. I can see 4 daggers beneath your clothing but no doubt you carry far more."

Nymeria smiled "10 in total Father. I was taught well."

Ellaria moved to his side and spoke "We have a ship waiting at Pentos to return us to Dorne. We must leave as soon as you can, Doran and vengeance is waiting."

Oberyn smiled "Allow me to gather a few possessions and we can leave immediately."

"But what of your men?" Ellaria asked, "What of the Coiled Serpents?"

Oberyn turned and looked at her. He thought of the men who he had fought side by side with for nearly 5 years across all of Essos. He thought of the young Myrish archer who had saved his life when he was cornered by a shadowcat with only the hilt of a sword to defend himself. He thought of the five men, two Tyroshi, a Braavosi, a Stormlands bastard and a Valeman, who stood with him for what seemed an age against the Ironborn until reserves arrived. He thought of all his men - their bravery, their skill and their loyalty despite being sellswords. He thought of the pride he actually felt towards the Coiled Serpents, a feeling normally reserved for his daughters only.

Then he thought of her.

"Fuck them. We leave in the hour."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – If you recognise it then GRRM owns it._

Chapter 5

298AL

Oberyn walked out into the main courtyard and could hear the laughing and splashing immediately. I took him back to his childhood when he played with her at the Water Gardens as children. He would fill a goblet with water, sneak behind her and tip it over her head. She would then give chase, cup in hand. Oberyn could easily outrun her but when he could see she was tiring, he would slow his pace down or pretend to trip so she could catch him and get her retribution.

She was always popular with the other children, both of noble and lowborn birth, who came to play in the fountains. Oberyn didn't want to play with anyone else, the servant's children were too familiar and the noble children were too intimidated by him. On a few occasions he would see a boy or girl being too rough with her, she was only a slight frail child, and he would beat the offender till they learned their lesson. She always got mad with him when this happened -" I want to have friends Brother, don't scare them away."

He always wished the Gardens would just be for them two so he could have her to himself.

Oberyn approached his brother who was seated on a terrace in the shade, flanked by the ever loyal Areo. Whereas the years had been good to the Captain, he looked as strong and fierce as ever, Doran looked old. His face was ravaged by wrinkles and Oberyn could clearly see the gout that he had been told now prevents him from riding.

"Prince Doran." Oberyn spoke and nodded at his brother.

"Prince Oberyn." Doran replied, "It has been far too long brother, the years have been good to you. As you can see the same cannot be said for me. I often wondered if you would return to Westeros of your own accord but you did your duty by me and your family, the House Martell."

"Duty and family. Careful Brother or I may think I am a Tully. "Oberyn responded, allowing a wry smile to develop on his face. He wanted Doran to wonder if he had managed to sneak back a few times over the years, even though he hadn't even contemplated it.

"Too much Dornish fire in your blood for you to ever forget what you are Oberyn." Doran changed the subject, "You are aware of the situation in Kings Landing I presume?"

Oberyn believed he was fully aware of the current situation. He had received word of recent events from a tavern owner in Planky Town where his ship landed from Pentos. The beheading of Eddard Stark, the rumours of the Usurper's children and their true parentage, the War of Five Kings, the capture of the Kingslayer by the Young Wolf, the dwarf becoming the Hand for his nephew - it was all interesting news but it left Oberyn wondering what Doran had planned. How did the pact Oberyn had signed in Braavos on behalf of Dorne all those years ago fit in?

"Yes brother. What is our move?"

Doran paused and sat up straight in his chair. "We have no word of Viserys or Daenerys. She married Khal Drogo and carries his child. Now they both follow his Khalasar into the Dothraki Sea. Knowing what I know of Dothraki, it will be a long time till they are ready to cross the Narrow Sea. Events have moved forward and we cannot wait for the Dothraki to be ready to board ships. However there are things that can be done until that time."

Doran continued "Tyrion Lannister has sent a raven requesting an alliance with House Martell and Dorne. He offers Myrcella Lannister's hand in marriage to my youngest son Trystane." - he pointed to a small dark haired boy splashing in the fountains - "She is to come stay here in Dorne and get to know her future husband. He also offers me a seat on the Small Council and the Kings justice for Elia and her children."

Oberyn winced at her name but stayed silent. His mind was ablaze trying to understand this deal the Imp had offered Doran. Eventually he spoke "He will send us the heads of Clegane and Lorch?"

"Lorch is already dead."

The words hit Oberyn like a broadsword through the chest. On the voyage to Dorne he had considered the fact he would not get to kill Robert Baratheon himself and come to terms with it. But Lorch was different. He may not have laid a hand on her but he did butcher her eldest child and for that Oberyn wanted him all to himself. He had killed Lorch thousands of times in Essos whilst fighting as a sellsword and in his dreams but that was never going to be enough.

Doran saw the look on his face and carried on "Reports say that the Northmen fed him to a bear when they retook Harrenhal. It was not a quick death and he would have suffered."

"Not as much as he would have at the end of my spear" Oberyn replied through gritted teeth.

There was a long silence. Eventually Oberyn spoke up "You sent for my return, so far I have not heard what you need of me."

Doran stood up and place him hand on Oberyn's shoulder. He looked him directly in the eye "I am going to accept Tyrion Lannister's offer. You are to go to Kings Landing and take my place on the small council. I have no desire to go into that snakes nest but I'm certain the Red Viper can easily adapt."

A malicious smile spread across Oberyn's face like wildfire. "Of course brother. I will blend into the Red Keep and strike when they least expect it. I can kill all the Lannisters and Cleganes at court, plus any members of the small council and Tyrells whom would get in my way, and bring the full power of Dorne to Kings Landing ready for Viserys and the horselords. Give me a month in the capital and it will be done."

Doran looked sternly at him "No Oberyn, you misunderstood me. I do not want you to assassinate anyone in the capital. You are to make allies at court, assess our enemies for weakness and ensure that we get Gregor Clegane's head as the Kings justice for our sister."

Oberyn began to protest but Doran stopped him "Brother we have planned the downfall of our enemies for years. Now is not the time to strike. You must stay in control and not do anything hasty whilst at Kings Landing. Can you control yourself?"

Oberyn felt the rage bubbling up in his stomach towards his mouth. He was sure he was going to breathe fire and burn down everything around them. He wanted them all dead, he wanted them all to suffer. He wanted their blood, guts, piss and tears to soak his armour as he cut through them all. He wanted to feast on their flesh and fuck their corpses. He wanted to see their hearts stop beating and their souls evaporate.

But he knew Doran was right. "Yes brother. I will stay in control and I will do as you ask."

Doran finally smiled "Good. We will avenge her and I promise that when the time is right I will let you unleash yourself on them. You just need to wait a little longer."

Doran sat back down and turned to Areo "Captain, could you please leave my brother and me. You have been stood there fully armoured in this heat for far too long and you have earned a rest."

"As you wish my Prince." Areo replied, butting the hilt of his axe and the floor and leaving the brothers alone. Oberyn sat in the spare seat next to Doran and tried to cool down.

Doran spoke first "I see your years away have not diminished your desire for revenge."

"I was not away brother, I was exiled." Oberyn snapped back.

"For the good of Dorne brother. I have no doubt you could have killed The Mountain, Lorch, Tywin Lannister and the rest. But it would have been at the expense of your life, the lives of your and my children and ultimately the destruction of Dorne. We could not have stood against them then, now we can and soon we will be able to destroy them all."

The brothers sat in the shade, looking out over the children playing. The sea was blowing a cool salt breeze through the Water Gardens which was a blessing considering the heat at this time of year. The orange trees were each full of ripe fruit, some of which was being picked by servants ready for tonight's feast in honour of the returning Prince. Word had clearly spread across Dorne of Oberyn's return as people lined the streets of Planky Town and any small village they rode through en route to the Water Gardens to cheer his return.

Doran passed him a cup of wine and spoke "You winced when I said her name. Does it pain you to hear our sister's name spoken?"

Oberyn took his time to respond. "Yes it does. And I don't know why."

"She loved you more than any other, apart from her children," Doran replied gently, "and she would want you to remember her with love. Save your rage for those who deserve it. Keep her memory away from that hate."

A solitary tear rolled down Oberyn's cheek. "Far too late for that Brother, sadly. Her memory is corrupted with all this anger. I will make them say her name before they die, I swear it. They will say...Elia before they die. It will be their last word before I end their lives. Elia."

The words trailed off and the brothers of the Sun sat in silence. There was no words left, only their mutual desire for revenge for the sister they both loved and lost.


End file.
